Chapter 1: The Presents
by XxLovelyxWolfxX
Summary: A crossover between Bleach and Pandora hearts. It's a bit of a failure. Please review! Arigatō!
1. Chapter 1: The Presents

Chapter 1: The Presents

A crossover between Bleach and Pandora Hearts with a little bit of OC. It's a bit of a failure and I haven't figured out quite yet what to name the whole story. So I'm just gonna stick working on the Chapters for now. And Title the story later. Please review!

* * *

"_Hey Luna, Aizen left a present in your room._"

Oh god, not again. Luna was curious, concerned and terrified of what the 'present' might be. Looking at the pale, green-eyed male,

"_Present? What is it this time?_" She asked. Earning a shrug from the man. Sighing she left the project she was working on and headed for her room. Aizen wasn't the type of man to lavish another with gifts of sorts. But when it came to Luna he often went over the deep end. Literally. The last gift destroyed her room, and nearly killed Yammy. Though, that, she didn't really mind.

Approaching her room she sighed. Absolutely terrified of what could be waiting to kill her behind that door. She typed in the password; she was a person to keep private so she added a password devise, which she would have to change again later on.

"_Room is still intact._" She muttered, taking a step in the room. Automatically freezing in place as when she saw the 'Present's' that Aizen had left. 2 males; scratch that, a male and a NEKO male, perfectly tied up, leaning against the wall. You could see the light shade of pink on her cheeks. God was she going to kill Aizen for this later! Then she realized exactly who the men were.

Cheshire Cat and Xerxes Break. Scratch killing Aizen, she was going to torture him until he begged for death! Cheshire did not look happy when he saw the girl walk in the room, continually hissing and growling. Break on the other hand just sat there, a playful smile on his face.

"_Aizen as a horrible sense of humor if he thinks he's getting away with this._" He heard the girl say. Hm? Aizen? Didn't he hear that name before? "_Hm, young miss, who is this Aizen?_" He asked. Chuckling slightly at the girl's shocked expression.

She walked over to the white haired male, Break, bracing for impact closed his one good red eye. He and Cheshire had been hit, slapped, and punched many times since they got there, especially by some blue-headed boy. But instead, he felt the ropes become loose and eventually fall to his sides. What? She cupped his chin and gently moved his head side-to-side, inspecting for any injury. Nice maybe?

"_A few scratches and bruises here and there. Nothing too serious. Thank the lord._" He heard her say. She moved to the neko. Which Cheshire did not like. He hissed, growled, and bit her once she reached for the ropes.

"_Ow!_" She hissed, pulling her hand away. Cheshire readied himself for a hit, closing his one red eye. As he did this, Luna took the chance to untie Cheshire, checking for any injuries, like she did for Break. Break watched her carefully, not letting his guard down. He knew nothing of this girl. He didn't know if this girl was just acting nice or if she was sincere.

"_You wanted to know about Aizen right?_" She questioned, causing Break to jump slightly. "_Uhm, yes, just who is he?_" He asked. Was she really going to give him such information? "_Well there's not much to say really. You can say he's the 'King' here. He's not exactly the NICEST person around here. But no one is really._" Luna said. "_Aren't you one of them though?_" Break questioned rather playfully. Her eye twitched at the quick assumption. "_Don't mistake me for those bastards. I'm not some sick animal that kills for the fun of it._" She said, trying very hard not to loose her temper.

Break took note that the girl was temper mental, very temper mental and decided it was not best to push her limits.

"_So then, why are you here?_" He questioned. "_Pretty much the same reason you are. Captured. The only difference is that I woke up here, and Aizen has appearantly taken a 'liking' to me._" She said rolling her blue eyes.

"_Who cares, nya! Why are we even here, nya!_" Cheshire snapped. The blush reappeared on Luna's cheeks, turning her head to the side so the men wouldn't see. "_Well… Aizen has taken to liberty to… uhm… Lets just say Aizen not good at 'Gift' giving._" She muttered the last few words.

"_I'm sorry, did I hear the word 'gift'? We're gifts?_" Break said in utter shock. Luna shyly nodded her head as the blush deepened. "_GIFTS? GIFTS? I am no one's Present! Nya!_" Cheshire shouted, slamming Luna into the wall, pinning her with his giant claw.

"_Hey, hey! Blame Aizen! Not me! I had nothing to do with this!_" Luna coughed. Trying to calm the black haired neko, pushing the boy away. "_I didn't know Aizen could just go to other worlds and take people away. It's somewhat my fault._" Wait; didn't she just say it was Aizen's fault? What did she mean 'other world's'?

"_You must be Luna then, 'they' were talking about you._" Break said. She nodded. "_I'm sorry for getting you into this mess. I didn't know he would do this._" She said shyly. "_Luna, you mentioned other worlds. What do you mean by that?_" Break asked. He didn't trust Luna very much, but to get out of here he needed her trust. And as if reading his mind,

"_I'm not an idiot Break-kun. I know what you're up to. And I'm sorry to say, you guys aren't probably leaving any time soon. I've been stuck here for about 2 months._" She said. Huh? She knew his name? "_But anyway, I'm going to talk with Aizen about this. See what I can do to get you guys home. But for now do what you're told. Unless you want to get yourself killed._" She said, quickly changing the subject. Something was off about her and Cheshire appearantly didn't notice.

"_I highly doubt, nya. They seem weaker then Cheshire nya. I'll be fine, nya._" A laugh past Luna's lips.

"_Cute Cheshire but don't press you're luck. If they were as weak as you say then why did you get captured in the first place?_" She questioned with a devious grin, earning a growl from the boy. "_Well, like I said, I'm going to go talk to Aizen about this. Stay here and try not to kill each other or do anything stupid._" Popping a candy in her mouth that just appeared out of nowhere and left the room, locking the door on the other side.


	2. Chapter 2: Aizen's Secret

Chapter 2: Aizen's Secret

Part two of my failure fanfic XD Please Review! Arigato!

* * *

"_Aizen you ASSHOLE!_" Luna shrieked as she hit the brunette over the head several times with her black hand-held fan. Gin stifling a laugh as he watched his lord get beaten by a 17-year-old girl. Luna was the only person Aizen allowed to beat him. She never did serious damage so he didn't mind.

"_Why didn't you tell me you could go to any world? You insufferable ass!_" She yelled hitting him again. Aizen laughing playfully. "_Because, if I told you, you wouldn't agree to the presents I got you._" He smiled. "_And you think not telling me would make it better!_" She yelled.

"_You want to send them home then?_" Aizen questioned. Laughing as Luna's face turned a deep red.

"_That's beside's the point!_" Hitting him again. "_Well it doesn't matter anymore really. It was a one-time deal. They're stuck here. Make the best of it._" Aizen said. "_You're a pain you know that?_" Luna huffed crossing her arms.

"_Come now Luna-chan, we only want to make your stay here pleasurable._" Gin said with that sly smile of his.

"_Pleasurable my ass Gin! The last 'present' you gave me destroyed my room and nearly killed one of your OWN subordinates!_" Luna snapped, pointing at the fox faced man with a sharp glare. Aizen sighed. "_Yeah, that wasn't the best idea I ever had._" He confessed.

"_Well, whatever. Now I have to find a way to explain to them they can't go home!_" Luna said rather irritated at the idea. "_Maybe I should go and explain then?_" Gin recommended.

"_Oh hell no! I'm not letting you go in there to antagonize them!_" She said. But then again, Break was just as much of an antagonizer as Gin. "_I'll think of something to say. Oh, and by the way…_" She said in a rather dark tone.

"_Tell those stupid Arrancars of yours not to lay a hand on them!_" She snapped, hitting Aizen over and over with each word.

"_I'm guessing Grimmjow went overboard and they were a bloody mess right?_" Gin stifled a laugh. "_No, but, wait; YOU SENT GRIMMJOW! ARE YOU INSANE!_" Luna shrieked.

Yes, Aizen sent the most easily angered person to capture Cheshire and Break. Luckily, Grimmjow didn't entirely loose his cool. He kept in mind that Luna had just as much of a temper as he did, only a lot worse, especially when it came to him, and most of the Espada, and tried very hard not to loose his temper.

"_I'll let the Arrancars know not to harm our guests._" Aizen sighed. But just telling them probably wasn't going to cut it. And Luna will personally make sure Break and Cheshire remain safe.

"_Fine then. I'm going back to make sure they didn't get themselves killed…_" Luna sighed. Cursing under her breath as she left the room.

"_You're not going to let her know that they were actually here in the first place?_" Gin questioned.

"_Don't have too. Luna will find out soon. I'm sure she already noticed I was lying._" Aizen said with a playful smile. "_You really are cruel_" Gin commented, smirking. Earning a smile from the brunette.

Of course Luna knew full well Aizen was lying from the start. She was, after all, investigating other worlds. And it wasn't a shock for Xerxes and Cheshire to suddenly appear in Hueco Mundo. But the question was, 'What is Aizen planning?'

She didn't go straight back to her room. She decided to take a walk through Las Noches. But soon regretted it once she saw what she called the 'Slut Twins' walking down the hall. Oh god. She already had a headache. Now she would have to deal with a migraine. If they stopped to 'talk' to her.

"_Luna-Chan! How are you this fine day?_" One of them sung. Evening or Day, no one ever knew. Since it was always night in Hueco Mundo and then Aizen made a 'copy' sun. Guess he misses one thing from the Soul Society…

"_It depends. If you two disappeared then it would be fine. _" Luna said disgusted. Smirking when she saw the anger in Loly's eyes. But that anger was soon replaced with a menacing smile. "_I heard Aizen brought you another gift. I wonder what would happen if I just happen to break 'it'._" Loly said.

**CRASH. **

Loly crossed the line. Luna, grabbing Loly's neck, slammed her against the wall, keeping a tight grip on her neck.

"_Listen you disgusting piece of trash! If you dare go anywhere near my so-called 'presents', I will not hesitate to snap your little neck! _" She growled. Menoly tried to pry Luna off her twin, only to be pushed away. "_Heh, r-rather p-protective huh?_" Loly stuttered. Trying hard not to look weak. "_Like I said, I won't hesitate to snap your neck. And I'm sure Aizen wouldn't mind me getting rid of weaklings like you._" Luna growled with a playful smirk, knowing she had won.

She tossed Loly over to Menoly. Leaving before either one of them had the chance to snap back or retaliate, and quickly headed back to her room.


End file.
